


The Datening

by Elpie (Horribibble), Malapropian



Series: To Love Your Footfalls [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Baked Goods, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Starve, First Kiss, Fluff, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Hand Feeding, Humor, Labyrinth - Freeform, Labyrinth References, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/pseuds/Malapropian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Ennis have that second date.</p><p>-</p><p>He hears Ennis at the front door, talking to his father. "Hi. I'm…uh…here to watch a movie with your son. I think. Unless he passed out on the computer in the last twenty minutes."</p><p>There’s a moment of silence before his dad hollers, “Stiles! You did not order an alpha off the internet!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Datening

**Author's Note:**

> Mala and I have been working on this for a few days, babbling back and forth about Don't Starve and Peter being an asshat and all of our _feelings_. This is the end result.

Stiles gleefully explores his unexpected bounty of baked goods. The box includes individually sized kolaches filled with apricot, poppy, or raspberry; krówki;and heart- shaped pierniki filled with cherry or plum.

He’s currently plowing through the pierniki at an alarming rate, when his phone buzzes at him from the desk. He stuffs a decent chunk of pastry into his mouth, cheeks puffing not unlike a chipmunk’s, and brushes his hands off on his jeans before reaching for it.

_Did you get the box? I left it on your porch._

**_how did u kno my address? that’s right out of the stalker playbook dude_ **

_I asked Peter. Figured he might know because of Book Club._

**_the first rule of book club is no talking about book club_ **

_Is that why he gave me so much shit?_

**_he gave u shit?_ **

_Apparently you’re ‘like a son’ to him. So I had to buy him a dozen extra croaky things._

**_Krówki?_ **

_You can spell that but not the word ‘you’?_

**_do u or do u not eventually want in my pants_ **

**_Ennis?_ **

Stiles drums his fingers nervously on his knees and waits for reply. This is the first time it’s taken more than a minute or two for Ennis to respond, and _of course,_ it’s when he makes some kind of sexual innuendo. He fires off a quick follow up message.

**_I made it awkward, didn’t I?_ **

After fifteen minutes of waiting, all that’s left of the pierniki are a few crumbs. Stiles is swiping aggressively at his third, futile attempt at 2048 when the text alert finally goes off. He doesn’t even think about making Ennis wait for him to lose the game before switching over to his messages.

_Sorry Peter had another narcissistic fit because Duke’s being a dumbass. I’m pretty sure this is like some kind of sick pre-honeymoon torture foreplay._

_Except for EVERYONE ELSE._

_Fucking never tell Peter to prove anything jesus._

**_What the hell happened???_ **

_He set the fire alarm off._

_On purpose._

_I had to help wrangle the kids. All six of them._

**_Is everyone okay?_ **

_Deucalion and Peter snuck off for forest sex. The rest of us are waiting for the fire department to give the all clear._

**_Jesus._ **

_I think Talia’s going to find them._

**_Vengeance will be swift._ **

_She’s standing out here in a towel there’s no swift about it._

**_Speaking of nudity_ **

**_Are we all right?_ **

_We’re fine, kid. I don’t wanna do anything you don’t._

**_So that officially eliminates nothing._ **

_Thought I could take you on a few dates first. Then talk to your dad maybe._

**_You’re seriously going to ask my dad’s permission. I can’t decide for myself?_ **

_He has a gun. I’m covering my bases._

**_For real though I’m pretty easy. It’s not like anyone’s really shown an interest before. I’ve got no idea what’s going on._ **

_Then everyone’s an idiot and we’ll give you some time to figure it out._

**_So what? You’re saying you wouldn’t mind if all I wanted to do was watch movies and hang out with you?_ **

_Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying._

**_What if I want to do nothing but play Guild Wars 2?_ **

_I’ll figure out what that is and play with you._

**_What if I want you to bring me flowers and take me out to The Arbor?_ **

_Then I’ll go to a florist and dig out my suit._

**_Dude. You can’t just say things like that._ **

_Not even if I mean them? ;)_

**_Ugh. I can’t even deal with you right now. You’re ridiculous._ **

Stiles bites his lip. He probably shouldn’t leave it on that. Not unless he wants Ennis to think he’s mad or something.

**_Hey were you serious about playing GW2? If you are then I’m on Jade Quarry. Let me know if you have any questions._ **

_I will. Have a good night, Stiles. Sweet dreams._

He stares at his phone until the screen dims. “So. I guess this is gonna be a thing.”

* * *

 

Stiles isn’t sure why he’s still surprised by Ennis’ continued interest, but somehow he doesn’t expect to wake up to _Best Song Ever_ blaring from his phone’s speaker. He scrabbles for the phone on his nightstand, fingers still groggy and slow to respond. He ends up half off the bed with his shoulders planted on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and blinking dumbly as he presses the phone to his ear.

“Ennis?” He lets out a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Did I wake you?”

Stiles mumbles, “It’s 10 AM in the middle of summer vacation. That’s a pretty safe assumption.” During the summer, Stiles tries not to get out of bed before noon if he has a choice in the matter. He can’t help but be a little grumpy at the wake up call, though pleasantly surprised might overtake it at any moment. He lets himself fantasize briefly about waking up to that rumbling voice and smiles quite possibly the dopiest smile of his young life.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That noise.”

“What noise?”

The sound that Ennis attempts to approximate makes him gag on air, but he recognizes it all the same, blushing despite himself. “‘s my happy noise.”

“You have a happy noise?”

“Shut up. Yes.”

“No, I like it. Wouldn’t mind hearing it more.”

Stiles grabs one of the pillows leaning precariously over the side of the bed and smushes it against his face. “Well you’re headed that way, you giant cheeseball.”

Ennis laughs, “All right, all right. I’ll ease up.”

“So why’d you call me in the _morning_?”

“Because you told me to text you last _night_.” Ennis whines back. “And it’s 10 ‘o clock. The world is awake.”

“Ugh. Something’s _wrong_ with you.”

“I wake up at 5 AM every day.”

“That’s before the _sun_ rises, man. What the fuck?”

“I go for a run every morning. It’s quiet.”

“Daydream ruined. Geez.”

“You were daydreaming about me?”

“I was nightdreaming about you before you woke my ass up.”

“Anything good?”

“You were made out of cotton candy and you sounded like my great grandmother. It was horrible. What do _you_ think, o paragon of Alpha fitness? 5 AM. Jeez.”

“I guess that depends on if you like cotton candy and your great grandmother’s voice... but I have to know. Which part did you eat first?”

Stiles nearly loses his grip on the phone as his entire blood supply is suddenly confused about which direction to rush; he crazily wonders if it’s healthy to blush this much while maintaining a partial erection. “I regret _everything_ , oh my _g-d._ ”

“Hormones writing checks your body can’t cash?”

“Shut _uuuup._ It’s not my fault you’re hot.”

“Okay,” Ennis chuckles. “Never let it be said that I don’t know when to change the topic, but the whole reason I called was to ask if you knew that Peter played Guild Wars 2. And he’s fucking serious about it. It’s kind of unnerving. I mean, I’ve heard the cesspool of vulgarity that is X-box Live when the twins play Call of Duty… but I was not prepared for Peter or his guild.”

“Ooh.” Stiles winces. “Did he at least explain things?”

“He stood behind me the entire time I was creating a character. Then he joined me and told me everything I was doing wrong.”

“I’m so sorry. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to. I didn’t really think you’d do it. Do you even like video games? I should have asked before, and you totally hate them don’t you? Like, I don’t want to force you to do shit you hate. I’m not Lydia Martin. You can tell me--”

“ _Stiles._ It’s fine. Peter’s just an asshole. It’s a little stereotypical, but I’m a twenty-five year old guy. I play video games. I have a Steam account and everything.”

“Oh. If Guild Wars doesn’t work out...you wanna maybe not starve together?”

“What?”

“Don’t Starve. It’s a game. Actually it’s mostly an exercise in frustration. But they package it like a game.”

“Was that supposed to sound like fun?”

“No! Don’t Starve is great! It’s adorably morbid survival horror where you’re stranded on an island by a demon named Maxwell. The developers were incredibly self-aware, and made the _worst_ references and jokes. There are beefalo and screaming rabbits and swamp tentacles! It’s awesome, but I’m pretty sure that the reason I’ve logged almost 300 hours playing it is out of spite and rage. Fucking pengulls.” He finishes bitterly.

The only sound coming through the line is Ennis’ faint breathing. Stiles begins to feel a little embarrassed at his enthusiasm - even though Ennis has admitted to playing and enjoying games, not everyone gets it when he lets the geek flag fly.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“You’re totally weirded out.”

“I just like listening to you talk about things you enjoy. Also you’re cute when you’re pissed off, even if I have no idea what a pengull is.”

“Gaaaah.” Stiles shakes his head, finally rolling over onto his stomach and picking at the blanket he’s dragged down with him. “First things first. You started playing Guild Wars for me. How’d you like it if I got online and we formed a Peter-free party?”

“Keep talking dirty. I like it.”

“You’re a horrible person. And exactly my type.”

Stiles ignores the unsettled, lurching in his stomach at the thought that horrible people _are_ the only ones who might be interested in him. It’s not normal for someone to go from being picked on by Jackson to having a picture perfect Alpha swoop in out of nowhere to woo him. But Stiles is proud to possess an Olympic level  ability to ignore problems until they go away or someone else solves them. When the lurching upgrades to actual pain, he stumbles off to the bathroom and chalks up any weird feelings to a protesting bladder.

-

After heeding the siren song of a full bladder, Stiles washes his face and brushes his teeth. He supposes that there might be something to this _morning_ routine business. Maybe. At any rate, he should make an effort not to be a total slob now that he has someone he might be interested in kissing.

He draws the line at putting on real clothes. It’s not like anyone’s going to even see his sartorial choices to pass judgment on them. Besides, anyone who hates his fuzzy pajamas can bite him.

After that, it’s only the work of a moment to add Ennis to his skype contacts and initiate a call as he pulls up the GW2 launcher. It’s a pleasant surprise to discover that Ennis has most of the basics of gameplay already down. Apparently, Peter is just a raging perfectionist who hates to feel less powerful in the starting areas due to the “dynamic level adjustment”.

According to Ennis, exploration of Wayfarer Foothills - the starting area for Ennis’ chosen race - proceeds much more smoothly without someone trying to micromanage his every action to the point of reminding him when his skill cooldowns were over. (Seriously, who keeps up with that shit?) In fact, their little, two-person party is definitely exceeding expectations when Stiles finally has to request a food break. They’ve just completed the heart for the fucking bunny acolytes, when his stomach rumbles loudly enough for his mic to pick up.

Stiles glances at the clock and yelps. “Shit, we’ve been playing for like three hours. I need to grab some lunch, but I’ll be right back?”

“Nah, take your time. I’ll just work on that jumping puzzle we skipped earlier, but we can leave the call going while I wait.”

“Okay, cool! It’s a pretty easy one, so you’ll be fine. I’ll be back in a few. Aren’t you hungry, too?”

He can sort of tell when Ennis is grinning at him, and Stiles hears it in his voice now. “Aww. Don’t worry about me. I had a big breakfast after my run and a snack not too long ago.”

“Oh, right.” Stiles remembers hearing the rustling of some kind of wrapper while he was explaining the crafting system earlier. “Well, brb.” He finishes lamely, then mutes his headset and facepalms.

“Ugh. Really, Stiles? Brb?”

* * *

 

“What the hell got you up so early? You’ve been on the phone for hours.”

“I’ve been talking to Ennis.”

“Ennis?” John coughs. “Aren’t you moving a little fast? You wouldn’t even get out of bed before noon to go to Disney when your mom and I took you.”

“Times change. I’m a man now. Apparently, real men get up in the morning.”

“You’re wearing a Mount and Do Me shirt and Batman pajamas.”

“Okay, first of all Batman is awesome. Second of all, I’m wearing it _ironically._ ”

“How are you wearing that ironically?”

“I’m fighting against the stereotypes of my dynamic by expressing my sexuality, but not giving in to social pressure to actually _have_ sex.”

“You wore it to _bed_ , kid. Not the Oscars.”

“It’s also really comfortable. Here, feel.”

“I’m not going to feel your shirt, Stiles.”

Stiles gives his father an exaggerated pout, and John winces as if in physical pain. “No. Uh uh, I’m not falling for it.”

“Pleeeeeease?”

“No! Put it away!”

“This is the face that you gave me. You decided to have a kid. It’s not my fault I’m adorable and need cuddles.”

“ _Stiles_ , stop making that face!”

“But I need your love and approval! I have _needs_. Give me the snuggles!” Stiles grabs onto his father’s arm as John tries to run away and lets himself go limp. The result is John Stilinski dragging his seventeen-year-old son across the linoleum while he clings like a limpet.

“I’m getting too damn old for this!” John grunts, and gives in. “I’ll feel your damn shirt, just get off the floor, kid.”

Stiles jumps to his feet quick as a whip and buries himself in a good old-fashioned Stilinski hug. With his face buried against his father’s chest he chirps, “Also, can I get a PS4?”

“Something is _wrong_ with you. Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?”

“Because that would be wrong, and further indulging the backwards tendencies of modern teenage omegas. Ennis is not my bitch. Unless he likes that sort of thing.”

John rolls his eyes, squeezing tighter. “If I make you lunch, will you agree not to speculate on Ennis’ bitch status in my hearing ever again?”

His son’s eyes narrow while he considers the deal. “What about the PS4?”

“Don’t push it.”

“Fine! Grilled cheese it is. A pleasure doing business with you, Dad.” Stiles releases his father from his octopus clinging to shoo him towards the stove.

“You know,” he comments as he spreads butter on sliced bread, “I was being serious about you taking it fast. Didn’t you just meet this guy?”

“Well… yes, but how would you feel if I told you that we sort of went on an accidental date after he threw Jackson in a dumpster? And by date, I mean we had burgers and custard then went our separate ways.”

“And you couldn’t have told me this last night?” John sighs.

“Hey,” Stiles protests, “I was just trying to look out for you. Shock can trigger heart attacks you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure that was it.” He grumps, flipping the sandwiches with ease. “How about you tell me next time you go on a date? Before it happens, if at all possible.”

“Roger that!” Stiles’ grin is complete with finger guns.

John looks up at the ceiling as he pokes the butter-soaked, cheesy goodness that he’s not allowed to eat anymore. “My son is an idiot.”

* * *

 

A few hours later finds Stiles on his bed with laptop and refreshments close to hand. He’s particularly proud of the fact that he is able to remain almost completely within his blanket shelter except for his mouse hand and the top third of his face. His nesting abilities are second to none.

They’re doing some overdue inventory sorting after finishing the Frozen Maw world event when Ennis drops a conversational bomb in the middle of his dire mutterings about the chest always giving him rares in the wrong armor class.

“We should go out again soon, or spend some time together in real life. What do you think?”

“I want to. I mean I really, really want to and this is going to sound so dumb, but I’m **_really_** comfortable right now. Sometimes I just sort of nest and, augh it’s so stereotypical, but--”

“That’s not dumb. That’s normal. Your senses are more attuned to the world around you. It’s a survival thing. If you’re comfortable, I can come to you or we can video chat. Or we can just keep playing the game.”

Stiles huffs. “How are you even real?”

He can practically hear Ennis grinning down the line. “It has a lot to do with getting up at 5 AM.”

“You really wanna come over? Maybe bring a movie?”

“What kind of movie did you have in mind?”

“Literally _anything_ not based on a Nicholas Sparks novel.”

“I think we’ve got _Legend._ Peter keeps trying to make me watch it. He says it’s important.”

“No no no you’re saving that. I have to be there.”

“What?”

“What else have you got?”

“ _Labyrinth?_ ”

“You have my address.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, there’s a brief rapping at the door. Stiles hears it from upstairs, but can’t quite bring himself to move. He’s keyed in to the feelings of soft fabric on his skin, letting it soothe his nerves. He really doesn’t know what to think of this situation, but he should probably make an effort to get presentable or, at least, upright.

No dice.

He hears Ennis at the front door, talking to his father. "Hi. I'm…uh…here to watch a movie with your son. I think. Unless he passed out on the computer in the last twenty minutes."

There’s a moment of silence before his dad hollers, “ _Stiles! You did **not** order an alpha off the internet!”_

“I brought cookies.”

“Come in.”

“ _One!_ ” Stiles yells. “He is allowed to have _one!_ ”

“I need at least two cookies if I’m gonna be listening to you two necking for the next three hours!”

“What necking? He’s here to watch weird 80’s scifantasy and tolerate me.”

“I more than tolerate you.” Ennis grins, leaning against his doorframe.

John snorts. “Great. Remember that for the vows. I promise to honor, protect, and tolerate you.” He claps his hand on Ennis’ shoulder before heading back downstairs.

Stiles peers out at the Alpha from his fuzzy purple cocoon and watches the man snicker. “You weren’t kidding about getting comfy, huh?”

“I am at peace with the world, and all is well in my universe.”

“It’s not hot in there?”

“Nope.”

“How are you gonna eat these?” He shakes the tupperware container filled with cookies, and Stiles pokes a hand out of his cocoon to wiggle his fingers. “Love will always find a way.”

Ennis uncaps the container and pulls out a snickerdoodle, holding it out for Stiles to take it directly between his teeth. “Weirdo.” He smiles, running his thumb over Stiles’ cheek while the boy tries to finagle it further into his mouth hands-free.

Stiles finishes the cookie with frighteningly little chewing and nips at Ennis’ finger. The Alpha pops another cookie into his mouth before going to put in the DVD.  

“Bweff ‘oo.” Stiles croons.

He may or may not shamelessly ogle Ennis’ ass when he leans down to pop the movie in.

* * *

 

“I haven’t seen this movie in years.” Ennis admits about halfway through.

During the course of the movie, Ennis has supported most of Stiles’ weight, letting the Omega curl around him in his bizarre blanket burrito. Stiles’ head is resting back against his shoulder, and he has to twist to look up at the older man.

“Neither have I. My mom loved it, though. Especially the part in the Escher Room. She’d always mouth the words at the screen. I had _no idea_ what it meant. At first I thought Jareth was really cool, but the older I got, the more I understood why Sarah doesn’t stay.”

Ennis nods solemnly. “It’s different for Alphas to watch it. From the beginning, it feels wrong. Naturally you want to provide for your Omega, court them, make them happy. But it makes this twisted sort of sense. She wants the baby gone, so he takes it, but it doesn’t make her happy.”

Stiles shifts uncomfortably. “So it’s the same moral, but two different ways.”

“How’s that?”

“Don’t let yourself be manipulated. For Alphas, it’s a cautionary tale about not letting Omegas manipulate you into doing anything bad or harmful. For Omegas, it’s about being responsible for your actions and not letting anyone take power over you without your consent.”

Ennis looks at him for a moment, his eyes bright and appreciative. “You really are something else, you know that?”

Stiles’ whole face goes hot, and he realizes in that moment that he’s beginng to overheat between the body temperature Ennis is kicking off and the blanket he’s bundled up in. He starts to unwrap himself, but stops short.

“Something wrong?”

“I need to take off the blanket.”

“Okay, so take off the blanket.”

“...You don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

Stiles growls with frustration, peeling the throw off quickly. “You have to promise you’ll still respect me.”

“Why would I not-- _holy shit_.”

“Shut up.”

“Holy shit.” Ennis snorts, then gives in to deep, whole-body laughter. He doesn’t even dodge the pillow Stiles hits him with. The soft _poff_ sound it makes is satisfying, and it only makes Ennis laugh harder.

So Stiles does it again.

“You’re...amazing.” Ennis wheezes.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

The Alpha finally gets enough of his breath back to wrap a hand around the back of the boy’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. It’s not exactly smooth. Ennis can’t stop smiling, and Stiles’ arms are suddenly _everywhere_. After a moment or two, they get the hang of it. Stiles slides into his lap, tangles his fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt, and sighs against his lips.

“This okay?” Ennis whispers, pausing again to nip at Stiles’ swollen lower lip.

“What’d I say?”

“Shut up.”

“You have no power over me.”

Stiles kisses him again, harder. His tongue teases against Ennis’ teeth, flicking against his elongated canine, and Ennis has no choice but to comply. It’s no hardship at all.

* * *

 

John snorted. “No necking my ass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed that Stiles' texts suddenly become grammatically correct, ding ding! It's because things became serious. He's in the habit now. 
> 
> We spent a while discussing the Omegaverse Labyrinth. We didn't get too deep into it, so if you'd like to discuss it, we're super open to that. It bears a lot of thinking about.
> 
> There are many versions of the shirt, but here is [an example.](http://www.foulmouthshirts.com/Designs/mount-468.jpg)


End file.
